The present invention relates generally to systems for displaying to an aircraft pilot information defining motion and attitude of the aircraft, and more particularly to an improved vertical velocity indicator combining a pictorial pitch indication against a simulated sky background with level altitude lines to accurately depict aircraft pitch attitude and vertical movement.
Existing vertical velocity indicators are generally difficult to read as to precise vertical velocity rates, and are most useful as qualitative indicators of climb or descent.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a simple and easily interpretable vertical velocity indicator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vertical velocity indicator combining pitch attitude and vertical rate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a color coded vertical velocity indicator for informing the pilot of vertical direction.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.